Victori-camp
by veniceswiftie
Summary: What happens when Tori and the gang went on a camping trip and everything will turn upside down.. will they fix everything before it got worst? The story is better! i promisee :)
1. Trailer

**Victori-camp (trailer)**

Well this is basically a story where Tori and the gang goes to a trip with their school , it's a Bade fanfiction and also a little bit of Cabbie.. and i hope you enjoy! :D (so excitedd) and note, jade and beck is not a couple here (they haven't get back together) this i my first story so i am so sorry if it is not that great :) if you like the story please review!

Note: i dont own victoriousss.. :(

/

_Jade: WE ARE WHAT?_

_Sikowitz: we are going for a camping trip Jade_

_Cat: yay this is going to be so much funnn!_

/

**The camp wont be just a normal camp..**

_Jade: do you think just by kissing me everything will be alright beck?_

_Beck: Jade i.._

_Jade: you hurt me so much beck! just shut it! i don't want to hear any of your reasons!_

/

**Will the girls confess everything on a game? **

_Tori: Okay cat, Truth or Dare?_

_Cat: TRUTHH!_

_Tori: okay, who is your crush?_

_Cat: well... uhh.. robbie.._

_*Tori and Jade shocked*_

_Jade: how can you fall in love with Robbie?_

_Tori: jade.._

_Jade: no offense_

_Cat: well he is funny_

_Jade: well go ask him out, i bet he like you too.._

_Cat: okay! now you Jade, Truth or Dare?_

_Jade: i will go by Truth_

_Cat: do you still love Beck?_

_Jade: No.._

_*Jade answer sadly*_

/

**Wonder what happen next? read my storyyy! and please review so i know that how many of you would like it to be published :) thx!**


	2. Please read this :)

Omg! I am so excited that some of you love my story! I was in the middle part of the first chapter and I am SO THANKFUL for the one that review my story! please more review to make the update fasterrr!

xoxo,

Venice


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is basically the 1st**** chapter after the Trailer.. and i am so excited that you guys like it, but I don't get that much reviews though.. never mind that!  
**

**/ / / / / / / / / **

Jade: WE ARE WHAT?

Sikowitz: we are going on a camping trip Jade

**_Sikowitz explain to Jade while he distribute a paper fill with a list of what to bring to the camping trip_**

Cat: yay! it will be so much funn!

Tori: yeah, i think it will be!

Jade: whatever..

Robbie: Come on Jade, its not that bad..

**_Robbie reply with a smile then Jade make a scary glare that make him scared _**

Sikowitz: well Jade, i believe you dont have a choice, everyone should come

Jade: and what if we dont?

**_Jade reply sikowitz with a smirk _**

Sikowitz: well if you dont come, you will get a big F on my class

**_everyone turn to their friends and murmur in disagreement_ **

Jade: WHAT?_ that is so not fair!_

_Cat: That's okay Jade! i think it will be fun! _

_Jade: yeah whatever.. _

(Jade POV)

What? a camping trip? that is so crazy, bu i don't have any choice, i dont wanna fail acting class. i drive home and immediatly ignoring my mom calling me and i dont feel like eating dinner today. i start packing, completing all of the things on the list until i heard a tone from my phone, a message probably, i open my phone an saw a message from Cat and ask me if i wanted to video chat with her and i don't feel like video chatting, i just turn off my hone and went to bed. **  
**

**_The next morning..._ **

(Cat POV)

i heard a alarm on my phone and i imediately wake up! today will be a great dayy! we will go on a camping trip! yay! i am super excited that i am jumping all around. i went to the bathroom take a quick shower on my pink bathtub and went to do my makeup and stuff. i am done doing all of that things and walk down the stairs with my bags

Mom: Hi Cat! come and eat your breakfast!

Me: kk!

Frankie: Hi cat, where r you going?

Me: i am going on camping trip! but you can't come

Frankie: i don't wanna come, there's a lot of bugs and they can eat you!

Me: eww! i don't wanna go mum!

Mum: No Cat, bugs can't eat you and Frankie stop scaring your sister!

_**Cat's brother immediately run around the house like crazy ** _

Mum: Frankie stop!

_**Then, a couple minutes a honk comes from outside** _

Me: owh! mom! that's probably Jade, bye i have to go noww!

Mom: okay Cat! stay save okay

_**Then her mom kiss her on the cheek and Cat giggles while running towards the door** _

**(Jade POV)**

Cat: Hi Jade! good morning

Me: what is so good about this morning?

Cat: We have a camping tripp!

Me: yeh, yeah whatever

actually to be honest, i am a little bit excited about the camp though, i thought to myself. after a couple of minutes driving and hearing Cat talks about her brother, we finally arrived

Cat: and this morning he was like running lik-

Me: Cat, we are here

Cat: yay! omg, there's a lot of buses! this is going to be fun!

Me: btw it's only 2 buses and probably its not going to be so bad

Cat: yay!

_**Cat shouted happily and start hugging Jade** _

Me: CAT! GET OFF MEEE!

Cat: sorry

we both walk towards the entrance of HA hallway and see many kids bringing backpacks, suitcases and other camping materials that i don't really care.

Tori: hei Jade and Cat! you ready for our camping trip?

Cat: i am so exciteddd

Me: whatever

_**After a couple minutes of chatting, they decided to get in the bus**_

Cat: i am sitting with Jade!

Me: fine! let's sit over there

Cat: kay

Me: but let me put my backpack and suitcase on the cabinet first

**_Jade tries to lift her backpack and suitcase to the cabinet but it is too heavy for her, she only can lift it for 3 seconds_**

(Beck POV)

I saw Jade struggling lifting her Backpack and suitcase, i feel bad for not helping Jade, she probably haven't ate breakfast that she is so weak

Me: Come here let me help ya

_**Before Jade could answer, beck just lift her suitcase and backpack together to the**_** cabinet**

Me: You have you want me to put the bag that you are holding to the cabinet too?

Jade: *shakes her head* you don't need to help me i can do it myself

Me: yup, i can see it by the way you struggle to lift it for just a second

Jade: hei! *playfully punch his arms*

They both blushed and came an awkward silence until Beck breaks it

Me: so, i should get back to Andre

Jade: yeah, me too..

/ / / / / / / / / /

(No ones POV)

Jade: argh! i am so boredd

Cat lets sing a song! Tori do you wanna join?

Tori: Join what?

Jade: argghhhh

Cat: lets sing togetherrr

Tori: okay, but what song?

Cat: beautiful by Christina Aguilera!

Andre: i love that song!

Cat: yeah me toooo!

Jade: okay, come on just get it over with

_*Singing*_

Robbie: wow! very good!

Beck: yeah it's very good

Cat: yayy!

Jade: well what will we do now?

Tori: lets play Truth or Dare!

Jade: noooooo!

Andre: come on Jade!

Jade: fine!

Tori: okay, who is first?

Robbie: meee!

Tori: okay!

Robbie: Cat, Truth or Dare?

Cat: DARE!

Robbie: okay! i dare you to eat a tissue

Cat: ewww!

Tori: come on Cat!

_**Cat takes a tissue, shutting her eyes and start chewing and swallowing it** _

Cat: eww! i dont like the taste of a tissue!

Jade; hahahhahaha

Tori: okay, Cat it's your turn!

Cat: Jade, Truth or Dare?

Jade: well, i go for Dare

Cat: i dare you to kiss beck on the lips!

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Wonder what will happen next, keep reading! if you like it, review! hate it, still review! please tell me what you think! :) **

**xoxo, **

**Venice**


	4. Chapter 2

**Yay! this is the 2nd CHAPTERRR! and i hope you guys like itttt! Thanks for all of the reviews! it means so muchhhhh :***

/ / / / / / /

_Previously.._

_Tori: okay, Cat it's your turn!_

_Cat: Jade, Truth or Dare?_

_Jade: well, i go for Dare_

_Cat: i dare you to kiss beck on the lips!_

/ / / / / / /

(Jade POV)

WHAT? is she crazy? this is going to be so awkward.. and i can't do this anymore, Beck hurt me so much! i try to let him go and ignore him in my live but i just can't! i need to move on, he don't love me any more, he broke my heart through that damn door.. and now that i am trying to forget him, Cat wanted me to kiss him? is she stupiddd? i really can't do this.. i feel like i am going to burst into tears, but Jade West don't cry! i cant cry in front of my friends.. they will call me weak

Cat: Jade? are you okay?

Tori: Jade?

**Jade snap all of her thought and realize that everyone have been calling her name**

Beck: Jade?

Me: owh! yeah sorry..

Andre: you kay?

Jade: yeah! i am fine

Cat: Okay! now kiss beck! its a dareeee

**Beck leans closer to Jade lips but a tear starts running down Jade's cheeks**

Cat: Jade? are you crying?

Beck: You okay Jade?

**Jade did not answer them, she just cry harder and burst into tears**

Cat: Jade...

Tori: maybe she just really need rest

Beck: okay..

**the boys start to return to their own sears while Jade starts to calm a little bit**

Cat: i am so sorry.. i did not know that you really could cry if i ask you to kiss Beck..

Me: it's fine Cat, i'm just not ready

Tori: here dry your eyes

*Tori hands Jade a tissue*

Me: Thanks

**The Girls start chatting and they start to get bored**

Me: How long will we get there?

Tori: it about 1 and a half hour left

Me: arghhhhh

Cat: lets continue our gameee!

Me: fine..

Tori: wait i have to call the boys first

**Tori walk to the front seat and saw all of the boys are sound asleep**

Tori: they are asleep

Cat: phooey.. lets just play this without them

Tori: sure

Cat: now who will start?

Tori: meee

Jade: kay

Tori: Okay cat, Truth or Dare?

Cat: TRUTHH!

Tori: okay, who is your crush?

Cat: well... uhh.. robbie..

*Tori and Jade shocked*

Jade: how can you fall in love with Robbie?

Tori: jade..

Jade: no offense

Cat: well he is funny

Jade: well go ask him out, i bet he like you too..

Cat: okay! now you Jade, Truth or Dare?

Jade: i will go by Truth

Cat: do you still love Beck?

I was shocked with Cat's question, i really wanna move on and forget about him and actually i really wanna scream yes until he wakes up and hear me, but i really wanna move on, answering no is so painful

Jade: No.. *answers sadly*

(Cat POV)

what? Jadey does not like Becky anymore.. that cant be happening! they are very cute together and i also can remember how happy Jade is when she goes on the first date with him, and she does not love him anymore.. that cant be happening...

Tori: WHAT? you dont like him anymore?

Jade: what's your problem Vega? if you wanna date him then go!

**Without noticing, Cat starts to sob **

Jade: Cat.. why are you crying?

Me: i just think that you and Beck are a great couple, and i don't want you to break up.. and now you say to me that you did not like him anymore

Jade: Cat.. life is not easy, and sometimes we need to move on, even though it is hard

I guess Jade is right, she is a pretty girl, she can find a boyfriend, but maybe she cant be as happy with her other future boyfriend as she is with beck..

Me: okay..

Tori: okay enough of the sadne-

**Before Tori could finish her sentence, a honk from the bus was heard**

(no ones POV)

Sikowitz: okay my fellow students! we have arrive at the forest and we are going to have the best camp ever!

**Everyone starts cheering**

Cat: come on Jade!

Jade: Calm down

Tori: omg! this is so excitingg

Cat: i knoww!

Andre: hi

Beck: you okay Jade?

Jade: of course i am okay? why wouldn't i?

Beck: no i was just making sure you are okay cause you just cry earlier

Jade: well i am fine

Beck: okay

Andre: well no one say hi back to me and just ignore me talkingg

Tori: sorry, hi!

Cat: HI!

Andre: thanks you!

Cat: wait, where is Robbie?

Robbie: hereee!

Cat: hii!

Andre: okay now lets get down this bus

Jade: sure

**All of the gang start getting out of the bus and find a list for their camp tents**

/ / / / / / / / /

Jade: so who is my "tentmate"?

Cat: well according to this list.. it is Catherina Valentine, Tori Vega and Jadelyn West!

Tori: i guess we are together

Jade: arghh! i dont want to sleep with you

Tori: you know it is good that you are so open with your bitterness!

Cat: wait.. i am not going to sleep wit you guys..

Jade: what? there it says Catherina Valentine

Cat: who is Catherina Valentine?

Tori: it you cat!

Cat: owh yeah! silly me!

Jade: oh my god..

Cat: come on lets find our tent!

**The girls walk until they found a dark purple tent**

Tori: i guess that's our tent.. and who's tent beside us?

Cat: i dont know lets check!

**They walk a dark green tent beside them**

Cat: hii! can we ask who is staying in this tent?

Unknown: well it is me

/ / / / / / / /

**well you guys excited for the next chapter? (hint: the person that stay on the tent beside them is not unfamiliar for you guys!) if you do please review of favorite or follow up to youu! and i also need your help, do you guys know any camping activities, if you do, please tell meeee! thanks for reading :) **

**xoxo, **

**Venice**


	5. Chapter 3

**First of all, i'm sorry for the late uploading.. and sorry if you guys are waiting :) so know get ready! this is the 3rd chapterrrrr! **

/ / / / / / / / /

_Previously.. _

_**They walk a dark green tent beside them**_

_Cat: hii! can we ask who is staying in this tent?_

_Unknown: well it is me_

/ / / / / / / /

(Jade POV)

_My heart beats fast, it can't be him.. he could not be staying near me! i cant stand not falling in love with him when he is near! i really can't.._

Cat: oh! it becky staying next to us!

Jade: yeah..

Cat: is something wrong jadey?

Me: no im fine!

**Then Beck walk out of his tent carrying a medium sized backpack**

Beck: so what do you girls need?

Cat: oh! no, we were just wondering who is staying beside us!

Jade: yeah

Beck: oh well, do you know what is our next activities?

Cat: hmm, we will have an hour of free time! yay!

Beck: oh okay, ill get back to my tent

Cat: byeee

Jade: come on

**Jade drags Cat quickly back to their tent**

Cat: hei! why are you acting all weird around beck lately?

Jade: i'm notm just tired cat

Cat: owh okjay, let's take a nap then!

**The girls walk back to the tent and prepare to take a nap**

Cat: Jade, do you want to wear a matching PJs with me?

Jade: No!

Cat: phoey..

**A couple minutes after they finish changing clothes, Tori enter the tent**

Tori: hei, so what r you guys up to for the free time?

Vat: oh! Jade is tired so we are going to take a nap

Tori: well im going to a minimart near the camp fire, do you guys want anything?

Cat: but me a strawberry milk

Jade: coffee with 2 sugars

Tori: okay!

**Then Tori walks out the tent**

Jade: i'm sleeping in the corner

Cat: i wanna be in the middle!

Jade: okay, not shut up, i wanna sleep

Cat: kay

(Beck POV)

_i am starting to get bored just laying here and i am thinking that we should do something, i just wanna ask the girls if they wanna join us, just walking around the camp area._

Andre: hey Beck why don't you go and ask the girl is they wanna join us to walk around

Me: yeah, i was thinking the same thing, i gotta put my jacket first

**Beck put on his jacket and start walking to the tent beside his**

Me: hello? Cat? Jade? Tori?

**Beck heard no answer so he just open the tent and peep**

Beck: hei do you girls wanna- oh sorry..

Jade and Cat are sleeping, well i really didn't know and i dont wanna bother their sleep.. Jade looks so pretty when she is sleeping, but not that she usually don't look beautiful, she does but when she sleeps she looks very peaceful, like an angle, i really don't wanna wake them up so i close their tent and start walking back to my tent.

/ / / / / / / / / /

(no one POV)

Jade: arghh, Cat!

Cat: come on! wakey wakeyyy

Jade: okay! im up

Cat: yay!

Jade: now get off me!

Cat: sorry..

Jade: can you talk my clothes there?

Cat: kay! here

Jade: thanks

they change their clothes and Tori open the tent and get inside

Tori: hey!

Cat: do you bought me my strawberry milk

Tori: here, and this is your coffee Jade

Jade: Thanks

Tori: come on lets get out, the boys are waiting for us outside

/ / / / / / / / /

Robbie: okay, know what is our activities now?

Tori: i don't know, it says here just to gather near the camp side

Cat: okay then! lets go there!

** Everyone started to walk **

(Jade POV)

i start walking and sipping my coffee, and someone bump me, i was about to get angry when i saw beck, he look sleepy and he was the one who bump me, i know it's and accident

Beck: sorry, i'm just sleepy

**Beck reply with a tired smile and he rub the back of his neck**

Me: It''s fine

i keep walking and glance at Beck who is very sleepy and i realize that i was holding a coffee, i figure out that i should give it to him, it's not like we never share before, but it will be a little bit awkward if a ex-girlfriend giving her half drank coffee to her ex-boyfriend..

Me: here, you can have it

Beck: No, it's fine, i'm okay

Me: you keep falling asleep while walking every second and how is it okay, just have it

Beck: thanks

**Beck smiled at her and drank it**

i watch him drank the coffee i gave him, i can't help but smile, i really do miss him,, but things are different now, even though i can't stop loving him..

/ / / / / / / / /

(no one POV)

Tori: okay we are here!

Sikowitz: okay kids, have a sit

**Then all of the student start to sit randomly  
**

Sikowitz: okay so we are going to have activities for you to join, and yes you kids can choose your own groups but it have to be maximum 6 members, okay now you could choose your groups now!

Cat: yay! we all can be on the same group for the activities!

Robbie: yes kitty cat

**After Robbie calls her by his own created nickname for her, she giggled**

Tori: so what is our first activity?

Jade: well i think it's rock climbing

Cat: i'm scared!

Andre: you don't have too if you don't want, it says that only minimum 3 maximum 4

Robbie: can me and cat not play?

Tori: sure, so the rest of you guys are in?

Jade: let go

/ / / / / / / / / /

**all of them start wearing their safety helmets, safety belts and other equipments needed**

Jade: so we will earn point when we win?

Tori: i think so

Instuctor: okay, everyone ready?

Beck: we are

Tori: yeah

Instuctor: okay everyone GET READY.. SET.. GOO!

/ / / / / / / / / / /

wonder who will win the competition? keep readingggg! :) and also thanks for reading!~and i hope you like it! :D

XOXO,

Venice


	6. Chapter 4

Yay! So this is the next chapterrrr! So I hope you guys yet my another chapterrrrr! If you do, please review, fav or whatever! now get ready for chapter 4!

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Previously…

Instructor: GET READY, SET, GO!

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**(no one's POV)**

**Everyone started climbing, racing to the top, there are about 24 people it means 4 groupa struggling to reach the top first **

Instructor: WOW! The first place goes to Adam's group, the second place goes to Beck's group and the third points goes to Jade's group!

Cat: OMG! We got 2 points!

Tori: yay! Great job Beck and Jade!

Jade: wohoooo!

**Without thinking, Jade immediately hug Beck since she was so happy **

Cat: aww! Look, Jade is hugging Beck like old times!

**When Jade heard Cat's comment she immediately realize and quickly get off Beck **

Jade: sorry.. *blushes*

Beck: it's cool *rubbing the back of his neck*

Cat: *giggles*

Tori: okay! So what is our next activities?

Andre: I don't think there is another one, it's getting dark

Robbie: yeah, but sikowitz ask us to go to the campfire that is provided for each groups

Beck: well okay let's go then!

Cat: come onn!

(Jade POV)

Omg, I really cannot believe that I actually hug Beck.. well I really do miss him very much, and he said that it's cool so I hope he's okay with that. I keep walking to following out friends and feel a warm protective hands wrap around my waist, I turn and saw Beck, I reallly don't know what to do so I just lean my head in his shoulders, I really miss him very much

Beck: you tired?

Jade: a little bit and im hungry

Beck: *chuckles* we are walking to the campside and we are going to eat our dinner

Jade: Good

**Jade was having a good time laying her head to Beck shoulder while he wrap his arm around her waist until someone broke the silence **

Cat: Jade! Come here!

Jade: *annoyed* what Cat?

Cat: come here! You will like it!

**Jade then walk to where Cat is…. And Beck followed her **

Cat: see! There's a bunny!

Me: aww!

Beck: *smiles* you really like bunnies don't you?

Me: look! It's so cute!

Cat: I know!

**Then Jade carry the bunny and put it in her lap and began stroking it's fur **

Cat: why is the bunny alone?

Beck: well here is where they live

Me: okay bye bunny! Go back to the wilderness

Beck: come on we should catch up with the others!

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**(No ones POV)**

**After the gang finish their dinner, they start talking and singing together while Robbie plays the guitar **

Cat: hei! Look! I brought somethingg! Come see

**They all move closer to the Red haired girl to see what she brings **

Tori: What is that?

Cat: this is the scrapbook I made fill with picture of all of our gang!

Robbie: wow that's creative

Cat: yay! Creative!

Jade: okat lets see it!

Cat: kay kay!

**Cat open the scrapbbok to reviled the first page **

Cat: look this is me and Jade when we are in elementary

Tori: wow, Jade looks cute

Jade: don't you dare to say that word to me! *glare*

Tori: okay! *putting her hands up in defense*

Cat: ohh! And this is our first day at Hollywood Arts!

Andre: yeah, Jade still have brown hair

Cat: well.. oh! This is our first big showcase! Me and Jade sing a song!

Tori: wow, I wish I was there to watch it!

Cat: well you can't, u r still in your old school

Tori: I know.. *confused*

Andre: turn the page now little red

**Cat turns the page oin her scrapbook again and reviled the picture of Beck and Jade kissing **

Cat: awww!

Jade: CAT! WHEN DO YOU TOOK THAT PICTURE?

Cat: this is when you and Beck have your first date, and I kinna spy on you guys

Beck: hahaha, I remember that time.. *blushes*

Jade: *blushes*

Tori: aww!

Jade: okay that's enough! Flip the pagee!

**Then Jade flip the page roughly **

Cat: ohh! This is the time when we go on a water park together! This is so fun!

Tori: yeah I can see, it must be fun cause Jade is laughing in this picture

Jade: no! it wasn't that fun!

Beck: come on, just admit you had a great time

Jade: okay, just a little bit!

Andre: hahahaha

Cat: oh! Look at this picture!

Tori: why is it dark?

Cat: oh yeah.. I forgot…

Jade: *confused*

Tori: I think there is 2 person there..

Cat: oh! I remember now! That's when I spy at beck and Jade the second time when they makeout, but it's dark! Phooey…

Jade and Beck: CAT!

Cat: whatty?

Jade: why do you keep taking picture of us making out?

Cat: *giggles* sorry, I'm just thinking of something funny!

Andre: what's wrong with this girl…

Robbie: Look at the picture below! It's the second showcase!

Tori: ohh! I perform that day!

Jade: like we care

Robbie: look there's Tori there!

Andre: yeahh

**The rest of the gang continue to look at the pictures that brings back their memories **

Sikowitz: okay kids, it's getting dark.. you all should be in bed by half an hour! Quick prepare yourself to sleep!

**Then all of the students quickly stand up and go to their tent to get ready **

(Jade POV)

I quickly follow Cat to our tent since she is the one who remembers. We arrived to our tent, change our clothes and getting ready to sleep.

Cat: Goodnight Jade, Goodnight Tori!

Tori: Goodnight Cat

Me: Yeah whatever

**Cat was the first on to sleep then Tori, Jade was still playing a game on her phone until there is a message interrupting her **

Me: ugh! Who sends message in the middle of the night?!

**She eventually opens the message too **

I got a message from Beck? What is he doing texting me in the middle of the night? Well, im kina curious that it is about, so I open the message

_To: Jade West_

_From: Beck Oliver _

_Goodnight Jade _

Okay, I have to admit that's kina cute, texting goodnights.. but you know that wasn't supposed to happen to a ex-girlfriend to get a message from her ex-boyfriends.. well maybe we are just different. I kinna feel pity on him If I didn't reply his text..

_To: Beck Oliver _

_From: Jade West _

_Goodnight to Oliver ;) _

After I'm done replying, I turn of my phone and sleep peacefully just because of that special Goodnight..

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

YAY! I hope you all like it! And if you do or you don't please review and tell me what you like or what you didn't like! I hope you all enjoy my writing! And one more thing! Sorry if my grammar or spelling sucks because English is not my native language so once again, im so sorryyyyy! :)

Lots and lots of love,

Venice


End file.
